Entbrat
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 4 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Earth |element3 = Water |element4 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = + Shrubb and Maw + Oaktopus and Drumpler + Furcorn and Fwog Higher rate of success: + Clamble and Toe Jammer + Bowgart and Noggin + T-Rox and Potbelly + Pummel and Mammott |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 150 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Entbrat is an enormous, round lime-green humanoid monster. Characteristics include a cavernous mouth, large lower teeth, curved brown horns, orange lips, a green leafy mane, beady eyes, and four-fingered hands and feet with yellow nails. This monster, arguably, has the strongest affinity with the Plant element out of all the monsters of the original game. Its shaggy mane of leaves travels down its arms and gives the impression of a beard under its chin. The Entbrat has two sets of horns; two tiny vestigial growths above its eyes, and two massive curved horns emerging from either side of its head. These larger horns have the consistency and texture of tree bark, and sprout leaf growth. It has an "innie" belly button. It sways back and forth to the rhythm of an island's song, swinging its heavy arms. While singing, it will sometimes shut its eyes and clench its fists to deliver a particularly powerful note. On Tribal Island, the Entbrat occasionally scratches its belly. Song Audio sample: The Entbrat's contribution to an island's song is a loud, bellowing vocal line, recognizable by its rumbling quality and sustained notes of length. On Tribal Island, its song changes to "Hey-yo, heey-yo-hah!", similar to Mammott on Air Island. It has a deep, rumbly voice. Breeding The Entbrat can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Earth, Water, and Cold without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed an Entbrat: * + Shrubb and Maw * + Oaktopus and Drumpler * + Furcorn and Fwog However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Clamble and Toe Jammer * + Bowgart and Noggin * + T-Rox and Potbelly * + Pummel and Mammott :Of these, T-Rox+Potbelly and Bowgart+Noggin are the best combinations, as they have the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. There is also a small chance of producing an Entbrat from a failed breeding attempt, using an Entbrat and a non-Single Element Monster. Like all Quad Element Monsters, Enbrats are hard to breed and these combinations may result in a parent monster as offspring instead. However, if you are fortunate enough to already possess both an Entbrat and a Rare Entbrat, the two can be bred together to create another Entbrat with a 100% success rate. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Mammott|2||Flappy Flag|9||Guitree|16||Babayag Tower|15| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name "Entbrat" may be a combination between Ent (Tree creature from The Lord Of The Rings) and "brat". According to an interview Big Blue Bubble had with CARD Corporation, Monster designer Chris wondered what the bratty child of an Ent might look like, and thus was inspired to create Entbrat. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Entbrat Spooktacle 2012.png|Spooktacle 2012 - 2013 Entbrat Spooktacle 2014.gif|Spooktacle 2014, 2016 - 2019 On October 31th, 2012, the Entbrat put on lederhosen. This outfit was repeated for the 2013 season. In 2014, its Alpine hat acquired a red feather. This outfit was repeated for all subsequent seasons, (Except 2015.) Notes *The Entbrat has the lowest high-income out of all the quad-element monsters. * The Rare Entbrat was put on the market for 200 diamonds on November 25, 2014 for 4 days. * Despite its bio, Entbrat's song doesn't appear to have any effect on the environment. * The Entbrat is the first Quad-Element monster to have a rare counterpart as well as the first Quad-Element to have an epic counterpart. * The Entbrat egg is similar to the Potbelly egg. * On February 21, the Monster Handlers posted a "Name that Monster" puzzle, which consisted of a single bar of sheet music that matched up with a certain monster's song. The answer was quickly discovered to be the second half of the Entbrat's Plant Island song. * There is an Entbrat plushie currently available, as seen here. More information on the Entbrat could also be seen on that link too. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters